


Smoke

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Country & Western, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Jensen is amazing, Party, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: She's smoke. I pull her in nice and slow. She's a habit and I can't let go. Blowing rings around my heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> (h/c) means hair color and (e/c) means eye color. Lyrics are "Smoke" by A Thousand Horses

“Was this your idea?” Jensen growled as Jared as he adjusted the hat on his head.

“To have a honkytonk themed party?” Jared asked, slipping on his boots. “No man. I think Rob and Rich wanna make fun of us Texans some more.”

“But he’s from Tennessee.” Jensen sighed. “There’s more likely to be honkytonks in Nashville.” He looked in the mirror at himself. “At least we’re not going to be the only ones that look like they were pulled from a ‘90’s country video.”

“Come on man. Let’s go get a drink before Rob starts singing.” Jared said, patting Jensen on the shoulder and heading out.

****

“Have you seen (y/n)?” Jensen asked a little while later, looking around the room where the party was being held. He saw Osric dressed up as Jessie from Toy Story, Jim wearing something that looked like he pulled it straight of the Deadwood set, and Gen had her own bright pink cowgirl hat on her head.

“No I haven’t.” Jared said. “Maybe she’s getting some drinks or something.” Jensen sighed. HE knew this was a cast party, but the only reason he agreed to show up in this get up was because (y/n) promised she would be there.

“Okay guys,” Rob announced into the mic after playing some classic rock hits. “We have a request that was made by one of my really good friends the other day.” He watched everyone turn to look at him. “So if I mess up the words, blame Mark. He gave me the lyrics.” Mark hit on the drums some then waved at everyone. The band started in on the music then. Jensen recognized it instantly. It was the song that (y/n) was obsessed with for the past few months.

“Excuse me.” Someone said behind Jensen then, tapping his arm. “Would you like to dance?” He turned around and gasped.

(Y/n) stood there with a soft smile on her face. Her (h/c) hair was pulled back in a loose braid down her back with a white bow tied at the end. She was in a beautiful white sundress on that fit her curves just right and she had a pair of brown cowboy boots on her feet. She gazed up at him.

“Of course.” He said, struggling to find the words. He took her soft hand and led her out to the middle of the floor as Rob started to sing.

_She comes rolling right off the tip of my tongue so easy  
She'll be the first damn thing I want when I start drinking  
I'm breathing her in, breathing her out  
Once I pick her up I can't put her down_

Jensen couldn’t stop staring at (Y/n) as he spun her around the floor of the room, Rob smiling knowingly at them as he sang to the crowd. Jensen had one hand on her waist, holding one of her hands with the other. It was a simple outfit, but to him, she was the most beautiful woman, not just in the room, but that he had ever seen.

_She's smoke  
I pull her in nice and slow  
She's a habit and I can't let go  
Blowing rings around my heart  
The one she stole  
Watching her sway and go  
It's killing me and I know  
Can't stop her once you start  
She's smoke_

“God you look beautiful tonight.” Jensen said softly to (y/n) as they moved. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She giggled, reaching up to touch his hat. “I can’t believe you actually wore it.”

“Hey, I was promised that a beautiful girl would be here with me tonight if I did wear.” He pulled her closer to him.

_She'll go floating around like a downtown ballroom gypsy  
She goes great with ice cold beer or a shot of whiskey  
Put one in my hand, her on my lips  
Man, that's as good as it gets_

“How’d you convince Rob to sing this?” Jensen asked (y/n) as he stared into her (e/c) eyes. He couldn’t believe how light she was on her feet tonight. Normally, when she would dance for fun at cast parties or cons, she was all knees and elbows.

“I just asked nicely.” She said, laughing some. “Apparently, he’s a big fan of you and me being together. And he wanted to give us something to dance to.”

“Remind me to thank him.” He said with a smirk. “I’m glad he did this song.”

_She's smoke  
I pull her in nice and slow  
She's a habit and I can't let go  
Blowing rings around my heart  
The one she stole  
Watching her sway and go  
It's killing me and I know  
Can't stop her once you start  
She's smoke_

“Why?” (y/n) asked, curious as to why Jensen was happy about this song. She had been singing it over and over for the past month or two, ever since she heard it on the radio one night.

“I recorded you singing it one night.” Jensen explained. “I have it on my phone for the times we’re apart and I miss you too much.” Her eyes misted up as she looked into his green ones.

“Oh Jensen…”

_When the night burns out  
And we all go home  
Smell of sweet perfume  
All over your clothes  
Like smoke (ooh, ooh)  
Like smoke (ooh, ooh)_

“What?” Jensen asked.

“Why didn’t you ask? I could’ve gave you a great performance.” She rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and just swayed with her.

“Because I wanted of you being you. Not you being what you think I wanted.” Jensen said with a small shrug.

“But I could’ve done it perfect.” She said. Jensen shook his head.

_She's smoke  
I pull her in nice and slow  
She's a habit and I can't let go  
Blowing rings around my heart  
The one she stole  
Watching her sway and go  
It's killing me and I know  
Can't stop her once you start  
She's smoke  
She's smoke_

“I didn’t need you to do it perfect.” Jensen explained. (Y/n) was a little confused. She looked up at him.

“But why? I know I make a lot of mistakes while singing it.” He smiled down at her.

“You’re already perfect with the mistakes. Why would I want to get rid of all that?”

_When the night burns out  
And we all go home  
Smell of sweet perfume  
All over your clothes  
Like smoke (ooh, ooh)  
Like smoke (ooh, ooh)_

As the song ended, Jensen gently placed his lips on (y/n)’s in a passionate, yet soft kiss. They ignored the hooting and hollering from people around them, mainly Jared and Rob. When Jensen pulled back, he laced his hand in hers.

“Come on angel. Let’s go home and I’ll show you just how perfect you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
